


Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Four

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Jude's Sexual Awakening [4]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Blood, M/M, Non-con bondage and gagging, Rape as a punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After finding out that Jude had taken Lady Milla's precious virginity, Ivar follows them in secret, first to Leronde and then into the Felgana Mine where he is able to ambush Jude.





	Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only part of the series to contain outright non-con although the next part, like part one, will contain dubious/forced consent. Part six will wrap up the series on a sweet note and will have Jude finding a life partner.

“Hey, Phony! What did you do to her?!” Ivar flew at Jude with malice in his eyes after seeing the way her legs were bandaged.

 

“Ivar! It wasn't Jude's fault; I brought this upon myself.”

 

“I should have been by your side! This wouldn't have happened if I had been by your side!” In his rage, Ivar flew at Jude, trying to convince the boy to go home and leave Milla to him, Ivar; the Handmaid to Maxwell! But every one of his blows was deflected and within moments he'd had his ass soundly thrashed.

 

“You two can stay and duke it out all you want, I'm leaving!” As one Jude and Ivar turned towards Milla, who was crawling towards the ship-boarding dock as fast as her arms would take her.

 

“Milla wait!” Working together they got her back onto the bench, but being that close to Milla, Ivar noticed something odd. Milla's scent was off, and the Phony blushed when he was that close to the great Maxwell.

 

“Tell me you didn't fuck her too?” Ivar's voice was low and deadly.

 

“Ivar, that is none of your concern. While I am in this body, it is my choice who I am intimate with, and I chose Jude.” Milla tried to stare Ivar down; not an easy task with her unable to stand.

 

“It's true; Milla asked me if I wanted to. It was completely her idea. I would never proposition someone as powerful as her.” Jude confessed sheepishly.

 

“If you've hurt the great Lord Maxwell...” Ivar growled low in his throat.

 

“Hurt her? No, I'd never hurt her!” Jude sighed. “I'll go see about the ship. I'm taking her to my Fathers medical clinic; he might be able to heal her legs.”

 

“If what you say is true then I'll take her there myself! You've done enough harm already!” Ivar made as though to challenge Jude a second time.

 

“Ivar!” Milla's voice was full of authority that stopped the young handmaid in his tracks. “I have an important task for you. Take this.” She handed him a metallic disk. “Protect it as you would me; consider it as valuable as my life.”

 

“Lady Milla! You're entrusting me with something this precious?” Ivar had no idea what it was, but he knew that Maxwell would never like about it's worth. Not to him; never to him.

 

“Yes. Now, return to Nia Khera.”

 

“What?! But my place is by your side!” Ivar could not believe what he was hearing.

 

“No, your place is where ever I say it is, and right now I am telling you that place is Nia Khera.” She dismissed him.

 

For a while, Ivar wandered the streets of Sapstrath Seahaven in a daze; first the Phony allows Lady Milla to get hurt, then he has his wicked way with her, and now she's sending him away?

 

Something had to be done with the Phony, but what? As he heard the whistle signalling the final boarding call to Leronde Seahaven, a plan began to form in his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No one noticed as he followed them into the old mine, his steps as light as the beasts he communicated with. He had not counted on Jude finding a friend to join him, but seeing as he had just left Jude's hometown, Ivar was not entirely surprised. She was even pretty, in a mousy kind of a way; though compared to Lady Milla's beauty, she was plain.

 

He had to time this perfectly when Jude was alone or his plan would not work; Milla was in no position to catch him but the redhead was another story.

 

“Leia you be careful!” He heard Jude warn his friend as she handed him an abandoned pickax.

 

“So her name is Leia?” Ivar shrugged it off; he didn't need to concern himself with her.

 

Ten minutes later he got his chance as Jude broke a rock to reveal a hidden cavern. “Take Milla on ahead, I'll only be a moment.”

 

“Okay!” The girl took hold of the wheelchair, and disappeared around the bend. Ivar hurried forward, and set monsters on them, to distract them and keep them occupied but not to harm them, then he backtracked to the cavern.

 

“Grab his arms.” He whispered to two of the rock worms that lived in the mine, and seconds later Jude was pinned down.

 

“What the..?” Jude struggled to free himself.

 

“Did you really think you could get away with defiling Lady Milla?!” Ivar's eyes shone almost insanely in the dim light.

 

“Ivar?” Jude opened his mouth to plead, or scream for Milla; Ivar never did find out which as he stuffed in the gag he had prepared, tying it tightly in place so that Jude could not spit it out again.

 

“Let him go.” He moved fast, grabbing Jude's wrists as the monsters released him, and tied them behind his back.

 

“Mpgh!” Jude tried to speak through the gag, but nothing was intelligible.

 

“I'll let you go soon enough, once I've had my way with you. You defiled Milla, so I'm going to defile you!”

 

He watched as Jude's eyes widened, his meaning clear, and a single tear ran down Jude's cheek before Ivar through his bound form down again.

 

As he gazed down upon Jude's bound and helpless form, he felt a rush of arousal, and grinned. Part of him had had doubts about whether he could go through with his plan, but now that he was here, he was growing more and more eager by the second.

 

Being careful not to tear the fabric, Ivar pulled Jude's pants down to his ankles and folded his jacket up to expose his ass. “I don't imagine that you've let any other guys use you like this.”

 

Jude shook his head as vehemently as he could. “Yeah didn't think so.”

 

Jude shook his head again. “No, wait...” Ivar pushed against Jude's pucker and found it softer than expected. “You have let guys fuck you?”

 

This time Jude nodded.

 

“Slut! You, Phony, are a fucking slut!” He laughed maniacally. “How many guys... Oh no don't tell me you drop your pants for anyone with a hard dick?”

 

Jude shook his head again but Ivar didn't care. “Liar; or maybe not but I don't care. You'll take my dick all the easier since you have unexpected experience!” Ivar freed the organ from his pants, slapping Jude's nose with it as he made sure the boy saw what he'd been keeping in his pants.

 

Underneath him, Jude stilled as he realized that Ivar was not bluffing, and real tears began to course down his cheeks.

 

Ivar retrieved a bottle from his pocket and slicked his dick up, for his own benefit, not Jude's; if he wasn't so worried about chaffing his dick, he wouldn't have used any at all. Then he pushed inside the boy without preparing him at all.

 

Jude screamed through the gag, full out sobbing now, but the sounds were sweet as candy to Ivar's ears.

 

He set a hard, punishing pace, not caring when his dick slowly turned red as he tore Jude open inside.

 

With each thrust, he broke down Jude's resistance, and tense muscles relaxed in a mockery of acceptance, though his tears never stopped.

 

Somehow Jude's weakening resistance only infuriated Ivar more, and he reached up under the boys shirt, clawing off ling strips of skin with his nails as he came hard, getting off on the power of dominating the Phony. Only then did he unbind the boy and leave him in the dirt, satisfied that he'd taught Jude a lesson he would never forget.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For a long moment after Ivar had left him, Jude just lay there in the dirt. Had he really just been?

 

Then he saw the blood; running down his back, and out of his ass and he knew that he really had just been raped. Ivar had clearly had no interest in sex, since he hadn't touched Jude's dick once, not even when pulling down his pants. No, it had been about power, and dominance, about putting him in his place. Jude also suspected that Ivar was repaying him for sleeping with Milla in some sick and twisted way.

 

Wincing in barely tolerable agony, he pulled himself to his knees, reaching behind himself to heal himself as best he could.

 

“JUDE?!”

 

“Leia?” He pulled up his pants just in time but he couldn't hide the blood.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Monster attack.”

 

“Liar. You've been crying...” Leia's hands were gentle as she healed his back to the best of her abilities as a nurse. “Who did this?” She rubbed his wrist and for the first time Jude saw how the ropes had bitten into his skin.

 

“I didn't see his face.” Jude stood on shaking legs.

 

“Jude!”

 

“I'm fine. Milla needs me.” Jude forced himself to think past the pain.

 

“Where does it hurt?”

 

“H-here...” Jude couldn't look at Leia as he pointed at his own backside.

 

“Jude?! Oh... were you...? This is more than just being beaten, isn't it?” She spied a wet patch on his shoulder and peeled it back, as Jude realized that at some point Ivar had bitten as well as scratched him up.

 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“Fine, but at least let your Dad examine you when we get back to Leronde, okay?”

 

Jude was silent for a long moment, but he knew that Leia was right. “Okay.”

 

She laid hands on him twice more, stopping the worst of the bleeding though it left her drained.

 

“Hey, don't push yourself, I'm fine now. Thank you.” Jude smiled through the pain in his heart, even as his body was healed enough for him to press on.

 

“Are you sure you didn't see who did this?”

 

Jude was silent as he left the cavern to return to Milla's side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The feeling of his father's palm slapping his face somehow hurt worse than everything Ivar had put him through in the mine because it added insult to injury.

 

“Honey, don't!” His Mother's warning came too late, and Jude felt himself go numb inside. He had promised Leia he would let his father examine him, but how could he face the man now as he walked away.

 

“Jude, is something wrong?”

 

“Mom... I need to talk to you. In private.” He started walking towards the clinic without waiting for a reply.

 

“Honey...” Ellen followed, praying that her instincts were wrong.

 

“We can talk in here.” She drew him into the office of the Mathis Medical Clinic. “Honey, what's happened?”

 

“In the mine I was... attacked, and I promised Leia I'd let Dad examine me but...” Jude started to cry as he heard the door open behind him.

 

“Ellen, please leave.” Derrick's voice was low.

 

“Dad, I...!”

 

“Jude, please be honest with me. Were you raped?” Derrick Mathis took his sons shoulders gently in his hands, not missing the way Jude instantly winced in pain.

 

“Dad...” Jude looked away, which was answer enough, and he didn't look up again until he heard the sound of a bolt sliding home, locking the door.

 

“What happened?” Something in his father's voice made Jude look up and for the first time in his entire life he saw terror on his father's face.

 

“Dad?”

 

“I can't lose you!” The words were choked with emotion and Derrick fell to his knees, hugging Jude for the first time since Jude had been a small child.

 

“Dad, I love you. Please, I need to be examined.”

 

“Yes, of course. Please disrobe.”

 

There was no embarrassment in Jude as he stripped naked; this was his father after all.

 

“Oh my!” Salves were procured from shelved and applied to bites and scratches. “Who did this to you?!”

 

“I didn't see his face...” Jude's voice almost broke as he revealed the gender of his assailant.

 

“His? Then...?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He was handed a cream. “I'm sure you'd prefer to apply this to yourself. I'll give you a moment of privacy. But Jude tell me, have you been sexually active with men? Aside from being attacked today.” A large hand stroked his hair gently.

  
  
“Yes, twice. But I... I know how to take care of myself. I used all the right artes after each time.”

 

Derrick nodded. “And that woman, Milla?”

 

“W-what about her?”

 

“Have you been sexually active with her?”

 

“Y-yes...”

 

“I see. Let me know when you're done applying the cream.”

 

Jude began to gingerly spread the healing cream inside himself, sighing in relief as it took instant effect.

 

“I'm done. Do you have anything else I can wear?” He held up his bloodied clothes.

 

“Only scrubs, but I'm sure we still have some of your old clothes at home.”

 

Jude accepted the offered clothing with a smile. “This will be fine, thank. Are you disappointed in me?”

 

“What I am is worried. If you want to lie with men, then go ahead. I just don't ever want to see you hurt again like you were today. I don't think I could stand it. Now, do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I was in Felgana mine, with Leia and Milla, and I found a treasure chest in a side cavern. I couldn't see any monsters, so I told Leia to go on ahead and I'd catch up in a moment. That's when Iv- the random guy attacked me.”

 

“Iv? Wait do you know the man who did this?”

 

“Yeah. His name is Ivar and he's sworn to protect Milla. He hates me for usurping his job, at least in his eyes, and Milla keeps trying to send him back to Nia Khera, her home town. Please, don't tell her who did this, I don't want her to know that it was Ivar! There's been enough conflict between them where I am concerned already.”

 

“I have a feeling that Milla already knows.” Derrick hugged Jude again. “Promise me you'll stay safe.”

 

“Dad, I promise.” Something inside Jude loosened, and he found himself sobbing into his fathers shoulder as he slowly began to heal inside.

 

 


End file.
